


Wounded

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Lay Me Bare [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa, Budding Relationship, Getting Together, Gore, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Stitches, adorable Parrish, blood transfusion, this will be slow build like so slow it, will burn, wounded Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish knew there had been a reason he'd been stalking Peter Hale and Chris Argent. The feeling in his gut had never steered him wrong before. But now that Chris is injured someone needs to look after him and that someone is definitely Jordan who may or may not have a crush on the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more pairings to the Lay Me Bare Series and started with some Chris/Jordan. I hope it's enjoyed. 
> 
> Also, if you want to leave me prompts, go to my tumblr! 
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

Jordan Parrish certainly wished that some days he had never stumbled across the supernatural and whatever hell he had gotten himself into. It was inevitable he supposed since he was something not human. That concept had thrown him for a loop when he’d survived being burned alive in his car. He had always trusted his gut when it came to certain things and one of those things was to follow Chris Argent. Peter Hale was a dangerous man, he could gauge that much with the limited interaction he’d had with the werewolf. And it seemed Chris hadn’t trusted him either.

 

So when he had followed Chris around today, he hadn’t been expecting to go down to the sewers and find the hunter attached to the concrete wall with a metal bar. He had ignored Chris’ request to go call someone because there was no way he was leaving someone with a metal bar through their stomach alone. He had put away his firearm when he realized that Peter wasn’t anywhere close and tried moving the bar. It wouldn’t budge and Jordan wasn’t sure what the hell to do. The kids needed Chris because he knew something was going to happen and it would be part of Kate’s plan.

 

He tried a little speech about how Scott needed him because Scott had been Allison’s first and sure Jordan didn’t feel right speaking about her but it seemed to give Chris the push he needed to remove the bar. Jordan had also called upon something deep in him and used that to his advantage. When he finally had Chris free, Jordan had been able to drag him to the surface. He could tell by the way Chris had gone pale that he needed medical attention. The army hadn’t given Jordan this kind of training and knew he couldn’t very well walk into a hospital.

 

Melissa McCall’s face came to the front of his mind and Jordan dialled her number with slippery, bloody fingers. He had stored her number there just in case he needed help. He knew any sort of professional medical help was out of the question and had asked Melissa if she could help him if he had ever needed it.

 

“Deputy Parrish, are you alright?” Melissa sound exhausted and worried at the same time. That made Jordan flinch since he hated to ask her but maybe this would take her mind off Scott for the moment.

 

“It’s Chris Argent. He’s bleeding badly and I can’t take him to a hospital. Can you meet me at my apartment?” Jordan hated asking her to do such a thing but he didn’t have much time if Chris was going to make it.

 

“I’ll be there.” Melissa answered, not needing the address since Scott kept everyone’s address for safe keeping somewhere in the house.

 

Jordan pocketed his phone and wrangled Chris into his car. He had thought about bringing his deputy vehicle but thought against it since he was tailing Chris on his own time. It was obvious that Chris was close to passing out and Jordan tried to get to his apartment as fast as possible without jarring the older man too much. This was new territory for him and he wondered what Sheriff Stilinski would say if he asked for a raise.

 

He kept the thought in the back of his mind since he was keeping an eye on Chris.  It was dangerous but if the other man got any worse he would have to go the hospital.  

 

Melissa was already waiting for them in the driveway.  She had medical supplies and blood bags in her hands. Not a word was said as Jordan drug Chris to his first floor apartment. Being the deputy sheriff had its perks and this was one of them. His neighbors were gone for the night and Jordan was grateful for small miracles because he didn't know how he would explain this.

 

It was too easy to get the door open but Jordan wasn't going to question it because he could tell by the loom on Melissa's face that Chris was getting worse. He maneuvered Chris to his couch, not even wincing that it was being stained with blood.

 

"Help me lay him down." Melissa ordered. Her curly hair was pulled back and her eyes were focused on Chris' shirt as she tore it in half and up his chest.

 

The wound was small and bleeding so much. Jordan was sure that Chris had lost a significant amount of blood. He watched Melissa's hands after they got Chris down. He couldn't look away as she cleaned the wound and barked orders at Jordan to hand her certain supplies. It was like the world had stopped turning around them as they worked to save the man's life.

 

Melissa's fingers were nimble as she stitched the wound up after cleaning. Jordan had a problem focussing because for a man his age, Chris was still fit. He averted his eyes to watch Melissa finish sewing up the last bit of skin on Chris’ front. Without a prompt this time Jordan moved forward and gently rolled Chris to lie on his stomach. He couldn’t help the small, comforting stroke he gave to the other’s shoulder. It seemed to lessen the tension somewhat as Melissa expertly sealed the exit wound. She applied more antibiotic and Jordan flipped Chris back around.

 

“He’ll need a blood transfusion. Once that’s completed, I’ll leave him in your capable hands, deputy.” Melissa’s smile was small, as though she was holding on by barely a thread. Jordan didn’t need any preternatural senses to know that she was worried about Scott and his pack. Jordan would have been too if he hadn’t found Chris in the condition he’d had.

 

“Are you sure?” Jordan asked. He wanted Melissa to stay because God knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything useful if Chris were to get any worse.

 

“Deputy Parrish, I know you’re nervous but this is not the time for it. Chris needs protected and right now you’re the only one capable of the job while John is hunting down Peter.” Melissa’s smile slipped off her face as she began to set up the transfusion. “You may not know what you are but you can do some good. I have mountain ash Deaton gave me some time ago. I’m going to let you have it because if whatever did this to Chris comes back, you’ll need it.”

 

Jordan agreed and continued to stand by as Melissa worked. It felt like time was ticking slowly as Chris’ body slowly accepted the blood. He decided there were better things to do than stand around and gawk at Chris Argent. The spare bedroom could probably be spruced up to be comfortable and so Jordan mumbled out that he was going to clean. It wasn’t really as bad as he had thought but there were still boxes that needed unpacked. Jordan had been saving them for last because they were his belongings that would make his whole stay in Beacon Hills permanent for the time being. He neatly stacked them inside the closet for him to deal with later because he couldn’t take out the photo’s of his family and take a trip down memory lane. He had people depending on him and he couldn’t afford the distraction.

 

The sheets and blankets were new so Jordan didn’t have to really change them out which was a relief. He kept the door open so it could air while Melissa oversaw the transfusion. It was just a little stuffy in the room since Jordan hardly ever used it. He made his way back to the living room and leaned against the frame of the door, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

 

Chris was looking a little better now that he had the transfusion. His face was slowly regaining color and Jordan felt some relief. It didn’t mean that the older man was out of the woods just yet but hopefully it would be a somewhat easy recovery because the Lord knew Jordan didn’t want to deal with the sort of mess that could potentially cause.

 

“It’s safe to move him to the other room. As far I can tell without the proper equipment he isn’t internally bleeding. Keep a close watch on him tonight and if anything changes, get him to the hospital.” Melissa stated as she rose to her feet.

 

“Thank you, Melissa.” Jordan said quietly, his blue eyes shifting over to Chris who seemed to be barely conscious.

 

“I’ll set the mountain ash for you. It won’t be hard for Chris to break it if you need him to. You have my number for any questions, don’t be afraid to call me.” She placed a hand on Jordan’s shoulder and gave him a small smile before packing everything up. He wondered if she would have to explain the missing supplies from the hospital and just how she would lie about them. It wasn’t his concern but Jordan he could step in and help her if needed.

 

She left without another word and Jordan turned his back for her to set the ash. He went over to Chris and helped the man up. It was only a few steps to the spare room and he tried to make them as comfortable as possible. Pain was something that was a foreign concept to Jordan now because whatever he was, didn’t feel it like normal people.

 

Gently he laid Chris out on the bed and removed the more uncomfortable bits of clothing like boots and his jacket. Tomorrow Jordan would find clothes better suited for Chris’ recovery because he wasn’t going to leave the man in clothes that were caked with blood. Right now he didn’t want to jostle Chris anymore than necessary and finished up. The man was close to passing out and Jordan couldn’t blame him. Jordan turned to leave the room but Chris’ fingers curled around his wrist stopped him. Curious as to what Chris would want, Jordan turned around with a small smile.

 

“Thank you.” Chris simply said with a tired, worn smile.


End file.
